Please Forgive Me When I Don't Remember You
by ipwnlocks
Summary: inspired by the episode "I Remember You" just a bit of inspired writing for me.


Simon awoke with the early morning light shining in his face. He sat up in his ragged tent and looked to his left to find little Marceline still asleep, snuggling her new toy. Simon smiled at the young girl who seemed so happy when she slept. He wished for her she could stay that way, happy and asleep; and not have to wake up to the bleak hopelessness that had become day to day life. Simon quietly left the small tent and stretched once outside. He looked at the sun and determined It was around nine o'clock.

"Hmmm... should probably set out." Simon said to himself as he scratched his chin, where his short white beard had been growing. His skin was a light blue, a symptom from what he had been calling 'crown sickness'. Ever since he had first put on the crown so many years ago, before the great war that ravaged the world, he could feel his sanity slipping.

Every time he set the crown upon his head, he could feel the power rush through his body, giving him renewed vigor, and literally de-aging him. After the crown had a foothold in him, Simon discovered he was not bothered by blistering cold, and even more so that he could control ice and snow. But the eternal youth, energy, and new found magical powers came at a price, every time he allowed the crown to restore his youth, it took over more of his mind.

After a couple uses of the crown, it would periodically take over, controlling him for a short amount of time, these were Simon's 'black outs' where he knew not what he had did; but judging from people's reactions when he recovered consciousness, it was really bad. Soon after the black outs started he had lost Betty. From then on, every use of the crown would make the black outs last longer and happen more frequently. After around eight uses of the crown's regenerative powers, it became a constant tug and urge on his mind to wear it, similar to what a smoker would feel towards cigarettes. Simon had fought the urges, knowing the consequences but every now and then he would find him self absentmindedly holding the crown, ready to bestow it upon himself.

Simon roused himself from his memories at the sound of little Marci starting to awaken. She called out for Simon, her voice tainted with panic and fear at the man's absence.

"I'm out here, Marceline. Get ready to head out. We need to get going." Simon instructed in his soft tone.

"Okay..." Marceline said as she started to pack up her small backpack full of her possessions. She grabbed Hambo, and walked outside to join her male companion. Simon turned and quickly packed up the ragged tent and slung it on his back along with his large backpack.

"So where are we going, Simmy?" the young girl asked as she looked up the bearded face of Simon.

"Well, we need to head of out the city, possibly find a better area, not ravaged by all the destruction of the war. The ocean is to the east, so I'm thinking we should head west; sound good?"Simon explained to the small girl.

"Hmmm... okay, I guess so." Marceline said as she kicked a rock into a pile of rubble nearby. "What do you think Hambo?" she added, holding up her stuffed animal in front of her. "He says he likes your idea, Simmy."

Simon smiled warmly and laughed. "I'm glad that Hambo approves." He said with a chuckle as he held his hand out for Marceline to hold as they began to walk through the wreckage of the city. After about an hour, Marceline tripped on a divot in the cement and scraped her knee. She rolled onto her bottom and held her knee, moaning from pain as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Simon was quick to comfort Marceline by giving her Hambo, which she had dropped to hug onto while he applied the alcohol and bandage from the first aid kit to make sure she wouldn't get an infection. Marceline yelped as the alcohol burned her torn skin.

"I know it hurts Marceline, but I'm doing it so you wont get sick." Simon explained to her.

"You promise?" She sniffed.

"Yes, of course... I'm hurting you because I love you." Simon told the young girl with a smile. She seemed to take comfort from that particular phrase.

~30 years later

Simon and Marceline stayed in touch, Marceline found a young wizard named ash and settled into a a large tree in the middle of a large grass lands. Naturally, Simon had grown an affinity for snow, slush, and ice and so was delighted to find a snow covered section of the area they had found from traveling west for weeks after Simon found Marceline.

But now Simon came to Marceline's door with urgency. Simon knocked hard on her door, holding his crown and the Enchiridion. Marceline opened the door and was shocked to see the elderly form of Simon, looking panicked. His skin was almost completely blue, and his beard had grown to a substantial length, coming close to his knees. He wore a blue robe he had become accustomed to.

"What's wrong? And why do you look so old?" She asked immediately; worried for her old friend.

"It's the crown, it has made my age accelerate so I would have to use it more often to keep myself alive. And if my calculations are correct, the next time I use the crown, it will take complete control of me..." Simon said with deep sadness in his eyes.

"What...? Marceline asked, obviously stunned by Simon's news. "Are you sure?"

"No, but I don't want to take any chances... that is why I came over." Simon said as he pushed the book of hero's into Marceline's arms. "I want you to take this to Mount Cragdor... its a test for aspiring heroes to prove their worth. I fear someone may need to use the information in this book to stop me someday, so I want to make sure only a true hero that has the strength to stop me gets it."

"Simon... I... I don't know what to say... are you saying you are leaving forever?" Marceline asked, her words getting caught in her throat as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm not sure, but I believe so... when the crown finally takes over, I wont have any control anymore, I wont remember you... please forgive me when I don't remember you anymore..." Simon said, shedding his own pair of tears.

"Oh god Simon..." Marceline choked as she floated over to hug one of the only people who actually understood her. They embraced for a long moment, tears flowing down their cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Marceline, I have to leave you now." Simon said, as he pulled away from the vampire.

"I... I know, will I ever see you again?" The queen asked the wizard.

"Perhaps... if the change in power with the crown works in an inverse, ill have slight moments of clarity, where I will remember my past and will be myself again, but there is no way to predict when, or how long it will last... I will try to see you during one of these windows." Simon said, stroking his long, white beard.

"I see..." Marceline said, disappointed by the reality of her friend's condition. "I love you Simon."

Simon looked into the vampire's eyes and could see her misty eyes full of sorrow. "I love you too, Marceline...I just don't want to hurt you... that's why I'm leaving." He said as he turned away from her, then added. "I'm hurting you, because I love you."

Simon walked until he was on the border of the snow covered mountain range, and the grassland before putting his crown on for the last time. As he cold metal touched his head, he felt the surge of icy energy flow into his veins. The skin on his old wrinkled hands quickly tightened back up to that of a younger man's. Simon's vision was quickly turning a hint of light blue, swirling from the outsides of his vision circling to the middle until his eyes were useless Simon let loose one last bellow as a free man, then lost consciousness.


End file.
